


just one day (i would make you stay)

by falloutgirI



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, im so so sorry, im so sorry, im sorry, reposted this, some members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirI/pseuds/falloutgirI
Summary: "Marry me."Minghao fought the urge to giggle but a wide smile brightened his pale pretty face. "Oh, Mingyu," he said, grinning at his boyfriend's handsome, somewhat blushing face.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	just one day (i would make you stay)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i reposted this. hope you like it.
> 
> stay safe and healthy everyone :)

"Marry me."

Minghao blinked.

It was an order, not a request. It was not a question. It was a statement. Notice the absence of polite 'will you' in the beginning of the sentence.

Minghao fought the urge to giggle but a wide smile brightened his pale pretty face. "Oh, Mingyu," he said, grinning at his boyfriend's handsome, somewhat blushing face.

Mingyu grunted, looking down at Minghao's face, the beautiful face of his boyfriend of three years. Minghao's face was pale but the brilliance of his smile and eyes made up for it. Mingyu's grip on his hand tightened, dark eyes narrowing irritably.

"Minghao," he growled impatiently. The look on Mingyu's face amused Minghao and he resorted into childish giggles.

"You're so cute." He grinned when Mingyu's brow twitched in annoyance.

"Minghao," Mingyu repeated, his tone guttural and clearly infuriated. His large hand cupped Minghao's cheek to tilt his face up. Mingyu's eyes darkened as he glared at him as if to threaten him to say what he longed to hear.

"Why?" asked Minghao. Instantly, Mingyu's glare darkened.

"Why not?" Mingyu snapped, pulling him closer. Minghao smiled.

"Well…" Minghao took steps backward until Mingyu's hands left his face and hand. "I will marry you…if—" Mingyu glared at him dangerously. "…you accept my challenge."

He raised a brow. "What challenge?"

Minghao clasped his hands behind him like a child. "Live a day without me."

Mingyu's face darkened. "No way—"

"A day without communication between us for 24 hours."

"That's shit."

"You can only talk to me after 24 hours."

"…"

"And I promise, I will marry you if you pass the challenge."

Mingyu narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why are you doing this?"

He laughed. "Oh come on, Gyu… Don't be a chicken."

Mingyu threw him a reproachful look. "After 24 hours, you will marry me?"

The boy looked down to the ground.

"Hao…"

It took a long time for Minghao to look up and smile.

"Yes."

Mingyu grunted. "You better keep your word, Xu Minghao."

Minghao chuckled and hugged him. "You're so Kim Mingyu."

\----

_"Minghao!"_

_"Mingyu…"_

_"Damn it. Don't walk away from me."_

_"…”_

_"Minghao…"_

_"I'm busy." Minghao smiled. "Can we talk some other time—?"_

_Mingyu grabbed his arm, dark eyes flashing. "We will talk NOW."_

_Minghao blinked. "Wow… you're persistent." He grinned._

_Mingyu swallowed the lump forming in his throat._

_"Why… did you…" He narrowed his eyes, his grip tightening. "…you rejected me." He added quietly._

_Minghao bit the inside of his cheek._

_"…"_

_"Minghao."_

_"…"_

_"DAMN IT! Talk!"_

_Minghao wet his lips. "Mingyu… I'm sorry."_

_"Damn you." Mingyu released his arm. His eyes looked at him with such contempt. "You fucking keep my hopes up."_

_"…"_

_"You made me believe that you'll fucking wait for me."_

_Mingyu looked down to him , eyes dark and clearly in pain, disappointed and betrayed. "You're acting so hard to get. You know I want you and now…you know that I do… to get back at me… you—"_

_"You're babbling." Minghao interrupted softly._

_"DAMN IT!" Mingyu shouted, Minghao shrunk away in shock and fear. He's angry. As hell._

_"I LOVE YOU!"_

_"…?"_

_Mingyu huffed in front of him, angry and blushing…somewhat._

_Minghao blinked. "Why do you have to yell?"_

_Mingyu blinked. And from the corner of his eye saw people staring at him._

_Minghao grinned. "You're so cute."_

Mingyu glared.

_"And I love you too."_

_His face softened._

_"But… sorry. I can't be with you."_

_He paled._

\--

At first, it was hard. Minghao had been an integral part of his routine.

Wake up.

Brush teeth.

Go to Minghao.

Spend time with him.

Eat with him.

Let Minghao punch him.

Let Minghao treat him.

Punch him again.

Treat.

Punch.

Treat.

But Mingyu endured, knowing after this day, tomorrow, Minghao will marry him.

\---

One day later.

It was 8am. It was early but Mingyu wanted to see Minghao again. 24 hours without seeing him, he will never admit it, but he missed Minghao. Him and his annoying voice that he absolutely adore.

Mingyu frowned, confused. In front of the house, the house bought by Minghao's parents, were people. Jeonghan , Jisoo, Seungcheol and the rest of their friend group. Even Hansol who hates leaving his house. Except for Jun and Minghao.

"What's happening here?" asked Mingyu, his frown deepening as he saw Seokmin's eyes watered.

No one answered. Mingyu searched the faces and found Soonyoung's.

"Soonyoung-hyung."

Soonyoung looked up, pale and shaking. "Mingyu…"

"What happened? Why are you all here?"

Soonyoung kept quiet.

"Damn it. Just fucking tell me." Mingyu growled impatiently. Oddly, he felt his stomach twisting. What's wrong?

Finally, it was Wonwoo who spoke.

"It's… Minghao." He said quietly. "He…" he trailed off and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "…He's not here."

"What? Where is he?"

Wonwoo turned away.

"…"

"Wonwoo…" Mingyu growled threateningly. He was about to grab his collar but Jisoo tapped his shoulder. "Jun said that you should meet him in the cliff overlooking the sea."

Mingyu scowled. "I have no time for him. I have to find Minghao—"

"Jun's with him."

Mingyu frowned.

"Alright…" he turned to go but stopped. "Thanks."

Jisoo nodded curtly.

\---

_Maybe Minghao loved him too. Or loved him as much as Mingyu loved him.. What ever way around, he was contented._

_For three years, they were together. And he was happy._

_Happy._

_Happy._

_Mingyu looked forward for happy long years with Minghao. And so, he asked him, Or ordered him to—_

_Marry me._

\--

When he arrived there, Jun was alone.

"Jun-hyung,"

Jun spun around.

"Mingyu-ah," Jun said, hands inside his pockets.

Mingyu walked towards him. "Where's Minghao?"

Jun casually jerked his head towards the tree. Mingyu's gaze followed where he indicated.

A cherry blossom tree.

He walked closer to the tree, his knees shaking.

Then, looked down.

\--

_Minghao watched him frown. He giggled._

_Mingyu grunted. "You better keep your word, Xu Minghao."_

_Minghao chuckled and hugged him. "You're so Kim Mingyu."_

_"So go away now! And don't you dare sneak!"_

_Mingyu grunted, annoyed._

_Minghao pushed him away…weakly._

_Mingyu snorted. "You're so childish."_

_"I love you this this this MUCH!" Minghao grinned as he stretched his arms wider._

_"Remember after 24 hours!"_

_Mingyu looked even more somber._

_Minghao smiled._

_"Oh, Mingyu. . . just remember: I love you so so so so MUCH!"_

_Mingyu snorted. "You're so childish."_

_"I love you this this this MUCH!" Minghao grinned as he stretched his arms wider._

_Mingyu sighed._

_Prepare yourself, Xu. After 24 hours,_

_Mingyu looked at him over his shoulder._

_You'll be mine._

\--

A tombstone.

Silver and bore no name except for a number 8.

\--

_"Jun-ge. . ."_

_Jun blinked back his tears._

_"…haha… good thing I got rid of Mingyu… at least for 24 hours, huh?"_

_Jun nodded._

_"He'll be pissed." Chan stated._

_"More than pissed." Soonyoung said quietly._

_Minghao smiled, his color paling… and paling. "I don't want you to see me like this. . ."_

_"Minghao. . ." Jun choked._

_"I loved you like… like a brother… right?"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"I lived long enough…"_

_"Hao…"_

_"Long enough for Mingyu."._

_…_

_Minghao smiled up to the ceiling. "I don't want to die in front of him."_

\--

Jun tapped him in the shoulder. "Mingyu-ah,"

Mingyu ignored him, clenching his jaws together.

"Minghao sked me to give this to you." his hand held a white folded paper.

Mingyu looked up to him and took the letter.

"…"

Jun stepped back, giving him privacy.

Mingyu opened the letter.

It contained one line:

_**"You made it, gyu! can you do it again everyday? I love you"** _

**Author's Note:**

> lets just pretend you can bury someone that fast (unless you're a serial killer--)
> 
> fight me/love me on twt @haouseenthisboy


End file.
